2000 Danny Phantom 400 Fantasy Edition Wiki
2000 Season Fantasy Edition (Danny Phantom 400 @ Amity Park Speedway, October 8th, 2000) Notes * Curse-words will be censored out by *bleep*s. Car Numbers, Sponsors, Manufacturers, and Drivers # 1 Pennzoil Chevrolet (Jimmy Neutron) # 2 Miller Lite Ford (Rudy Tabootie) (playoff contender) # 3 GM Goodwrench Chevrolet (Eddy "The Intimidator" McRich) # 4 Kodak Chevrolet (Remy Buxaplenty) (playoff contender) # 5 Kelloggs Corn Flakes Chevrolet (Imaginary Gary) # 6 Valvoline Ford (Professor Finbarr Calamitous) # 7 PHILLIPS Nation's Rent Chevrolet (Wanda) # 8 Budweiser Chevrolet (Homer Simpson) # 9 Kodiak Ford (Mojo Jojo) # 10 Aaron's Pontiac (Jimmy from "Ed, Edd n Eddy") # 12 Mobil 1 Ford (Snap White) # 14 Conseco Pontiac (Nelson Muntz) # 16 TV Guide Ford (Buttercup Simpson) # 17 DEWALT Power Tools Ford (Evil Jimmy Clone) # 18 Interstate Batteries Pontiac (Ed"Lumpy" Monobrow) (playoff contender) # 19 MOTOROLA Ford (Eduardo) # 20 Home Depot Pontiac (Eddward "Double-D" Marion) (playoff contender) # 21 CITGO Ford (Vicky The Babysitter) *filling in for Princess Morebucks, who had the flu* # 22 CATERPILLAR Pontiac (Sandy Cheeks) (playoff contender) # 24 DUPONT Chevrolet (Timmy Turner) (playoff contender) # 25 Michael Holigan Chevrolet (Trixie Tang) # 26 KMART Ford (Bubble Bass from "Spongebob Squarepants") # 28 TEXACO Havoline Ford (Sheldon J. Plankton) # 31 LOWE'S Chevrolet (Blooreguard Q. "Bloo" Kazoo) # 32 Tide Ford (Blossom Neutron) (playoff contender) # 33 Oakwood Homes Chevrolet (Mac Kazoo) (playoff contender) # 36 M&Ms Pontiac (Spongebob Squarepants) # 40 Coors Light Chevrolet (Bart Simpson) (playoff contender) # 42 Bellsouth Chevrolet (Cindy Vortex) (playoff contender) # 43 STP Pontiac (Bubbles Turner) (playoff contender) # 44 Hot Wheels Pontiac (Kevin Shovelchin) # 45 Spree/Sprint Chevrolet (Sheen Estevez) # 55 Square-D Chevrolet (Stanley S. Squarepants) # 60 Power Team Chevrolet (Francis Bull-E) # 66 Route 66 KMART Ford (Fuzzy Lumpkins) # 71 Real Tree Chevrolet (Cosmo) # 75 Redcell Ford (Patrick Star) # 77 JASPER Ford (Rolf) # 88 Quality Care Ford (Lisa Simpson) (playoff contender) # 93 Amoco Pontiac (Evil Officer Mike Brikowski) # 94 McDonald's Ford (Squidward Tentacles) # 97 John Deere Ford (Penny Sanchez) # 99 EXIDE Batteries Ford (Denzel Crocker) (playoff contender) Race Winner * 26 BIG KMART Ford (Bubble Bass) Number Of Laps * 400 Number Of Cautions * 14 Fights/Tempers/Confrontations * Rudy Tabootie vs. Bubble Bass (Lap 391 / Lap 400 / Finish / On pit road, Bubble Bass deliberately, blocked Rudy Tabootie on pit road so he doesn't get by him if he exits the pits before him. The race officials never black-flagged Bubble Bass for that illegal move, and on the final lap, Bubble Bass took out Rudy Tabootie in Turn #1 and took the checkered flag. Rudy's crew-chief, Harry Hogge (from "Days Of Thunder") confronted Bubble-Bass' crew chief and told him that Bubble Bass didn't deserve to win with his underhanded-style driving, and they argued. Meanwhile, an ENRAGED Rudy Tabootie, with a wrecked racecar demanded his over-the-wall crew to change his tires, and they did so. Rudy took off, only to find Bubble Bass performing his winning burnouts and and wrecked him while he celebrated. Rudy, exited the vehicle and viciously attacked Bubble Bass, turning it into a violent brawl, and Rudy's and Bubble Bass' pit over-the-wall crews went at it as well. Quotes Quote 1 *(wiki-special opens inside the Amity Park Speedway, inside Eddy's hauler, with Eddy, Plankton, Calamitous, Remy Buxaplenty, Denzel Crocker, Vicky The Babysitter, and Bubble Bass eating breakfast) *Eddy: I can't believe I fu--*bleep*--ng got eliminated in the "Pokeyman" town in the pouring rain! (in reference to the "2000 Pokemon 500 Fantasy Edition" wiki) But I'm HAPPY Brat (referring to Bart) got what he deserved! Him getting hurt in a crash! *Remy Buxaplenty: But the sad part is that he didn't drown and he healed quickly in time to qualify and compete in today's race. *Plankton: That fool! He should have sat out the entire postseason and let us take the Team Championship and run Team Fastex outta business! I WENT TO COLLEGE! *Finbarr Calamitous: UGH! Will you cut it out, Plankton and let me consume my um... ummm.... *Plankton: Breakfast, creetin! *Finbarr Calamitous: Oh, yeah that one. *Denzel Crocker: I don't understand WHY Morbucks caught the stupid flu?! If she qualified on Friday (2 days before race) and/or got well over the weekend, we would've had the BEST chance to beat Team Fastex and inch closer to winning the Team Championship and making Turner and the losers of Team Fastex weep and cry, especially Turner's (in unison, has a spaz attack) FAIRY GODPARENTS! *Eddy (to himself): HMPH! Glad I finally get a fu--*bleep*--ng weekend vacation from Morebucks' trapped-cat loud-mouth. *Bubble Bass: Ever since Taboobie (referring to Rudy Tabootie) thrashed me in Plainsville and swiped victory from ME, (in reference to the 2000 Chalkzone 400 Fantasy Edition), he has messed with the wrong bass! (referring to his very fish type) I will not sleep the same way again until I steal victory from HIM! *Remy Buxaplenty: Suddenly, your hatred changed from Spongebob to Rudy Tabootie. Make up your mind, Bass! *Vicky The Babysitter: Why not put the chalk-twerp in the wall on the last lap?! *Garner Rexton (with Spex): *comes in the hauler* And THAT, Vicky, IS what Bubble Bass is going to do. Why? Because not only our Morebucks is sick, but SOME RACE OFFICIALS as well, and their replacements aren't that skilled, trained, and professional as the regular ones. So us, Team REXCOR WILL take advantage of those officials, and show them how US REXCOR races. And that means Bubble Bass, you can do WHATEVER YOU WANT to take advantage of Rudy Tabootie, and make him mad and fight you, and get himself suspended and out of the playoffs. That would be PAYBACK for him beating you in Plainsville. *with a sinister grin* But HE will will be the one to wreck YOU if you know what I mean. *Bubble Bass: Oh, yeah sir.... *laughs evilly, Garner follows, and then everyone laughs evilly, then the scene cuts to Barttercup's hauler with Bart, Buttercup, Danny Fenton, Timmy, Bubbles, Rudy, Penny, Jackie, Edd, Mac, Bloo, and Ed having breakfast* Quote 2 *Bart: *depressed sigh* I guess after last week, I'll get booed even more after being caught on camera arguing with Butter-babe. Especially not helping my wife during the whole soaking-wet race. (in reference to the "2000 Pokemon 500 Fantasy Edition" wiki) *Buttercup: Hon, please calm down and not be so hard on yourself. The fans totally understand now how guilty you feel about it, and trust me, they WILL cheer you again and forgive you for what you did during Dover (in reference to the "2000 Duff 400 Fantasy Edition" wiki), and last week's race in Pallet Town. *Edd: Indeed Buttercup is right, Bart. We all did confess to the media that you were very remorseful on what you did, and that you would never commit that same misfortune again. *Bart (depressed): *sad sigh* I just hope you're all right about that. *Ed: I know I am! As right as when I showed the bad itch, Skipper (referring to Eddy) that babies come from storks! (referring to the Ed, Edd 'n' Eddy episode, "I Am Curious Ed") Boy it sure does stink when I'M right. *Edd: I'm afraid what you said was not at all therapeutic, Ed. Furthermore, and please stay with us, a child is far too heavy a load for a bird to carry. Just think back to when AND HOW Evelyn and our teams' other offsprings were ACTUALLY born. *Ed: But, Double-D--? *Edd (sternly): Consume your food please, Ed. Thank you. *Jackie: Edd's right, Ed. You need to fuel up for today's race. *Ed: *moans* *Rudy: I really hope that Trouble-Bass doesn't do anything to me today on this new track. We're in Amity Park you know. *Danny Fenton: Tell me about it. You don't know when lady luck is either gonna date you or bite you here. After all this is a small track, enough for bumping, banging, and tailgating in the corners. And plus Rude, Bubble Bass is STILL heated with you for beating him in Plainsville back in August. (in reference to the "2000 Chalkzone 400 Fantasy Edition" wiki) So I'm afraid you better watch your bumper. *Rudy: You mean that sore-sport's still dwelling over his fair-and-square loss against me? What is WITH that Trouble-Bass?! *Bloo: Better him hating you than Spongebob. *Mac: BLOO?! What is your problem?! *Penny: Why must you be so belligerent and rude, Bloo? That was completely unnecessary. *Bloo: Sheesh! I'm sorry! I'm just stressed about getting ready for today's race on this dumb, puny track. I hate short-tracks! I like the big ones! *Timmy: Let's just hope you don't go flying up in the air on tracks like that. *Ed: Like tuna cans? *Bubbles: I love cute little tracks, Timmykins. It is much safer to go at slow speeds and not worry about going too fast and crashing your car at high speeds. *Timmy: I feel the same, too Babe. *kisses Bubbles on the cheek and Bubbles blushes* *scene cuts to "NASCAR Raceday: Served By The Krusty Krab"* Quote 3 * Quote 4 * ("ESPN Speedworld Theme" plays) * Bob Jenkins (ESPN / in unison to the playoff crowd cheering/roaring in the background): We're here live from Amity Park, Wisconsin as we get set to run the Danny Phantom 400: Presented By The Chum Bucket! This is Race #4 of the playoffs and things get MORE intense as the playoffs go on. This new facility here in Amity Park used to be the school NASCAR Busch Series drivers Danny Fenton, and Dash Baxter attended before racing in NASCAR, and when NASCAR bought the land it sat on, the school was demolished and transformed into a state-of-the-art short-track, in which we will see a LOT of bumping and banging for a win to advance in the playoffs. Hello everyone, I'm Bob Jenkins alongside former NASCAR Champion and race analyst, Benny Parsons. And B.P, this track is reminiscent of an old racing facility these stock-cars used to race on. * Benny Parsons (ESPN / in unison to the playoff crowd cheering/roaring in the background): That's right, Bob. This track is is much similar to the North Wilkesboro Speedway, so we might relive it's characteristics, and hard racin'. This track will come into play as one of the scariest nightmares on the playoff schedule, and that this track is full of surprises. * Bob Jenkins (ESPN / in unison to the playoff crowd cheering/roaring in the background): After last week's melee inside Pallet Town Speedway, Bart Simpson gets ALL his fans back with remorse and DEEP apology to his wife, Buttercup Simpson after what he did to her. * Benny Parsons (ESPN / in unison to the playoff crowd cheering/roaring in the background): Indeed, you're right, Bob. I-I-I mean blamin' your wife for unintentionally rootin' ya up the track when your head crew chief stepped out and never contacted NASCAR about an oil-leak on the track? That was totally uncalled for for Team Fastex. Bart really was harsh towards Buttercup all last week, and that horrific near-fatal crash in last week's event REALLY got him to mature and never accuse his wife and/or his other teammates for miscalculations again. * Bob Jenkins (ESPN / in unison to the playoff crowd cheering/roaring in the background): Now that Bart and Buttercup are back together again, the Championship will still be their main priority to clinch to keep Team Fastex in business. The drivers are ready, the fans are ready, and WE are ready for the starting of the engines here in Amity Park. Let's go trackside for the command! * Track P.A Announcer: And now for the most famous words in all of motorsports, please welcome your Grand Marshal, representing the Chum Bucket, Mr. Bad News Barrett! *playoff crowd BOOS loudly* * Bad News Barrett: May I have some decorum, please?! *playoff crowd BOOS loudly* I gotta say, this track really has the twists and turns of great racing 'ere in Amity Park, and I believe today will be a great race. But unfortunately, I have some BAD NEWS!. *playoff crowd BOOS loudly* I believe Team Fastex will teeter just enough to send one driver of Team REXCOR to victory, and that Jack Fassler and the whole team of Team Fastex will watch in upset that Team REXCOR FINALLY succeeds in a playoff event and inch closer into DESTROYING Team Fastex for good! *laughs evilly as the playoff crowd BOOS loudly* Gentlemen, Start Your Engines! GO REXCOR! *playoff crowd boos Bad News Barrett* * start and rev loudly, in unison to the playoff crowd booing Bad News Barrett, but then cheers/roars loudly as more drivers were in process of starting their engines * (Scene cuts to Bubble Bass' cockpit) * Bubble Bass: Taboobie is going down...HARD! * (Scene cuts to Eddy's cockpit) * Eddy: Have fun with that, BassI I'm going after Monobrow and Sockhead! I can't believe I thought they were my friends! Stupid Ev-nobo... * (Scene cuts to Remy's cockpit) * Remy: Turner will be going for a spin if he tries to place HIGHER than me! * (Scene cuts to Vicky's cockpit) * Vicky: Ram him once for me, Buxaplenty! Too bad for Morbucks she can't go after Lose-a Simpson! I'll be happy to fill her void...EXCEPT WITH GREATER INTENT! (laughs evilly) * (Scene cuts to Nelson's cockpit) * Nelson: Your rear bumper is mine, Simpson! Forget making up OR making out with your Butter-Cu-*bleep* wife! It'll be over between you two losers! * (Scene cuts to Imaginary Gary's cockpit) * Gary: (laughs evilly) Twisting Buttercup's name around like that?! WAY COOL. * (Scene cuts to Mojo's cockpit) * Mojo: This is a race where I, Mojo Jojo will not be going, as they say, bananas. But rather the other team goes bananas! I could also state, as they say, "Go ape!" Or even better... * (Scene cuts to Plankton's cockpit) * Plankton: Drop it, Monkey! I'm just proud MY restaurant is presenting this race! Do you know how hard it is to get your own business featured!? It ain't that simple! * (Scene cuts to Mojo's cockpit again) * Mojo: *growls to himself* Loudmouth little green... Quote 5 *Bob Jenkins (ESPN / in unison to the playoff crowd cheering/roaring LOUDLY): Glad you're with us on ESPN as we get set to start Race #4 of the "Chase For The Cup" *playoff crowd cheers'roars LOUDER as the pace-cars pulls into the pits* here in Amity Park! Vinnie Raton pulls the pace-car onto pit-road as the field now approaches the start/finish line, ready for the start of the Danny Phantom 400.... *cars accelerate to take the green flag, waved by C. Montgomery Burns, in unison to the HYSTERICALLY cheering/ roaring playoff crowd*... as C. Montgomery Burns waves the green flag! We're underway here in Amity Park! *Barney Hall (MRN Radio): They come down to the line, green flag goes in the air and we're underway in the Danny Phantom 400. Francis Bull-E's good on the break, pulls away and gets a couple of car-lengths on everyone else. Trixie Tang tucks in behind him. Kevin Shovelchin tries to get underneath Tang off Turn #2. They're on the backstretch. *Eli Gold (MRN Radio): It's Remy Buxaplenty who gets shunted to the outside! He's gonna have to hustle to hang onto the 4th spot! He's still outside as Eddy McRich goes beneath him to grab 4th place away! Francis Bull-E leads them off Turn #4! *Mike Joy (MRN Radio): The cars on the inside lane move well! Buxaplenty lost a spot or two, and further back in the pack, Squidward Tentacles and Sheldon J. Plankton drop back! Timmy Turner didn't get a particularly good start! Here comes Bubbles Turner for the 2nd spot! *Eli Gold (MRN Radio): And she's got it, using the low side of the racetrack as hundreds of dark-green DP balloons fly overhead, signifying the start of the first event at this facility! Bull-E is out front by 3 car-lengths! Quote 6 * Quote 7 * Quote 8 * Quote 9 * Quote 10 * Quote 11 * Quote 12 * Quote 13 * Quote 14 * Quote 15 * Quote 16 * Quote 17 * Quote 18 * Quote 19 * Quote 20 * Quote 21 * Quote 22 * Quote 23 * Quote 24 *(Lap 394 of of 400 laps) *Bob Jenkins (ESPN): The cars now head onto pit-road for the final time this afternoon! Rudy Tabootie is the race leader coming into the pits with Bubble Bass in 2nd, Timmy Turner in 3rd, Lisa Simpson in 4th, and Spongebob Squarepants in 5th as your Top 10 for now! *Benny Parsons (ESPN): Man oh man, Rudy NEEDS to succeed here on the last pit-stop! If he fails, it might affect his chances to win and Rudy would have to wait till next week to win and move on in the playoff series! *scene cuts to the pits, where Rudy pits in his stall, but Bubble Bass illegally pit out of his pitbox, blocking his exit, then to Rudy's cockpit* *Rudy (pitting / angrily): He's BLOCKING me! *scene cuts to the pits* *Harry Hogge (in Rudy's pitbox / Rudy's crew chief): That's crazy! *scene cuts to Rudy's cockpit* *Rudy (pitting): Bass, you stupid son of a bi--*bleep*! *scene cuts to Bubble Bass' cockpit* *Bubble Bass (pitting): *grins sinisterly* *scene cuts to the pits* *Rudy (pitting): *as Bubble Bass wouldn't let Rudy through after his crew finished working on the car* The race-officials ain't doing anything about it! *Bubble Bass, Rudy, and the others exit the pits and gets back on the track, with Bubble Bass as the new race leader* *Snap (exiting the pits in 4th): What just happened, Bucko?! *Rudy (exiting the pits in 2nd): Bubble Bi--*bleep* just blocked me in the pits, and NASCAR ain't callin' it! *Snap (in 4th): *growls* That FU--*bleep*--ING cheater! NASCAR could've called that! This is just bulls--*bleep*! Quote 25 *(Lap 400 of 400 laps) *Bob Jenkins (ESPN / with the playoff crowd HYSTERICALLY cheering/roaring Rudy on): There's the white flag! One more to go here in Amity Park! Rudy Tabootie and Bubble Bass battle for the win! As they go into Turn #1 *in unison, Bubble Bass, on the high side, veers to the left, slams into Rudy, causing him to spin (in unison, Rudy screams as he spins), and Bubble Bass re stabilizes his own racecar* (with sudden realization) AND RUDY TABOOTIE SPINS!!!! *Benny Parsons (ESPN / in unison to the playoff crowd angrily gasping at the crash and begins to BOO loudly at Bubble Bass): Bubble Bass got into the Tabootie! HE TOOK OUT RUDY TABOOTIE!!!! *scene cuts to Rudy's cockpit* *Rudy (crashed / infuriated): THAT SON OF A BI--*bleep*! *scene cuts to the track* *Bob Jenkins (ESPN / in unison to the playoff crowd BOOING LOUDLY in the background): However, NASCAR is NOT calling the wreck deliberate! Here they come of the final corner! Bubble Bass will win the Danny Phantom 400 Presented By The Chum Bucket! *scene cuts to Bubble Bass' cockpit* *Bubble Bass (race winner): YEAH!!! IN YOUR FACE, CHALK BOY!!!! *scene cuts to the pits with Bubble Bass' over-the-wall crew celebrating* *Harry Hogge (Rudy's crew chief): *pokes Bubble Bass' crew chief angrily* Bubble Bass DON'T deserve to win, kid! And NASCAR won't call it low-down SH--*bleep*--SS racin'! Y'all cheated to win! *Tim Daland (Bubble Bass' crew chief / snobbishly): It's just RACING, Harry! *Harry Hogge (Rudy's crew chief, shuddering and nodding his head VIOLENTLY): OH YEAH?! YEAH?! *Tim Daland (Bubble Bass' crew chief / snobbishly / in unison to Harry confronting him): Yeah! Yeah! You're overreacting, Harry! *Rudy pulls into his pit stall, still fuming with Bubble Bass* *Rudy (finished 27th / fuming): Change my tires. *Rudy's Tire Changer #1: What's the whole point, Rude?! It's over! *Rudy (finished 27th / fuming / seriously): CHANGE MY TIRES. *the over the wall crew do so* *scene cuts to Bubble Bass gloating and laughing snobbishly, in unison to the playoff crowd HYSTERICALLY booing and jeering him as he completes his victory lap, holding the checkered flag, and begins to do his burnouts and donuts on the start/finish line, then back at Rudy* *Rudy (finished 27th):*storms out of pit-road in rage after his tires were changed, and goes after Bubble Bass to wreck him during his on-track celebration* *Penny (voice only): Rudy don't do it! Mr. Fassler and NASCAR won't like this! *scene cuts to Bubble Bass' cockpit* *Bubble Bass (race winner): *laughs snobbishly and gloatingly, then hears Rudy charging for him and gasps* *Rudy (finished 27th / voice only): HI-YAAAAHH!!! (as he did in the Chalkzone episode, "Gift Adrift") *Bubble Bass (race winner): WHAT THE--?! *scene cuts to the track as Rudy VICIOUSLY slams into Bubble Bass HARD wrecking BOTH racecars* *scene cuts to pit-road in the cockpits of multiple drivers pulling into the garage area for post-race inspection* *Timmy: GAH! *Rolf: *gasps in horror* *Kevin (in horror): Whoa, man! *Bubbles: *squeaks in horror* *Spongebob: *gasps in horror* *Blossom: *gasps in horror* *Edd (in horror): GRACIOUS! *Lisa: *gasps LOUDLY in horror (as she did in "The Simpsons" episode, "The Trilogy Of Error")* *scene cuts to the wreckage on the frontstretch* *Benny Parsons (ESPN): I never had seen anything like that, Bob! *Bob Jenkins (ESPN): Oh, No-ho! *Benny Parsons (ESPN): That must've been a REPLAY of the similar actions in Plainsville, (in reference to the "2000 Chalkzone 400 Fantasy Edition" wiki) but in reverse! *scene cuts to pit-road* *Tim Daland (Bubble Bass's crew chief): (To himself) He d-d-destroyed Bubble Bass' car... (to Harry Hogge) YOUR STUPID DRIVER DESTROYED MY DRIVER'S WINNING CAR!!!! (the playoff crowd suddenly erupts in a LOUD cheer/roar to the confrontations and brawl) *Harry Hogge VICIOUSLY confronts him, charges and gets aggressive with him, then both over-the-wall crews begin to brawl amongst each other* *scene cuts to the wreckage on the frontstretch* *Bob Jenkins (ESPN): Just now a fight has broken out in the #2 and #26 pit-stalls as both of Rudy Tabootie and the race winner, Bubble-Bass' over-the-wall crews go at it! For more on that story we go to Dr, Jerry Punch--! *in unison, Rudy rapidly exits his wrecked #2 Miller Lite Ford, runs like a madman, heading for Bubble Bass' wrecked #26 BIG Kmart Ford* *Benny Parsons (ESPN / with sudden realization, in unison to the playoff crowd erupting a cheer/roar MORE LOUDLY): Wait, wait, Bob! Look at this! Look at Rudy Tabootie! *Bob Jenkins (ESPN / in unison to the playoff crowd cheering/roaring LOUDLY): Look at Rudy go! *Benny Parsons (ESPN / in unison to the playoff crowd cheering/roaring LOUDLY): He DON'T LOOK HAPPY, Bob! *then Rudy jumps and kicks Bubble Bass through his window-net while doing a aggressive karate yell, then gets up rapidly, sprints to the window-net again and rapidly punches Bubble Bass HARD multiple times, then VICIOUSLY yanks him out of the #26 car, then both drivers fight each other wildly* *exclaims loudly* Rudy just kicked the window-net of the #26 car! *Bob Jenkins (ESPN / in unison to the playoff crowd cheering/roaring LOUDLY as Rudy and Bubble Bass brawled): Rudy must be RAVING MAD now! *Benny Parsons (ESPN / in unison to the playoff crowd cheering/roaring LOUDLY): I NEVER seen confrontation in NASCAR as brutal as THIS in my life! *echoes as the scene fades to Rudy and Penny's house that night* Quote 26 * Quote 27 *(At Bubble Bass' house where he and the other REXCOR members were celebrating their undeserved victory...) *Bubble Bass: Team FASTEX? *inhales* I don't think so! More like Team...LASTEX! *laughs gleefully, but evilly* *(Rest of Team REXCOR laugh gleefully, but evilly in unison) *Eddy: *laughing hysterically and evilly* Bubble Bass! You did it! The way you stuck it to Rube Taboobie was GOLD! A-number one, baby! Not that I couldn't do the same...BUT BETTER! *Remy: Oh, please... *Bubble Bass: Flattered, I am. Now that I've FINALLY stolen victory from Taboobie, I'll FINALLY sleep the same way again before he stole MY victory at his track months back! *Imaginary Gary: Ey, stickin' it to the chalk kid like that, WAY COOL. *Vicky: Yeah, I just wish I could have given that chalk-twerp THE atomic wedgie of a lifetime! (laughs evilly) *Francis: And I would have given Tabootie his 2nd place award. (holds up his fist in unison) *Crocker: Forget juvenile antics! The REAL finishing touch is Tabootie is SUSPENDED and won't be racing next week for his actions including wrecking his AND Bubble Bass' cars, attacking our Bass of the hour AND causing their crew chiefs to fight too! *(Team REXCOR cheers) *Finbarr: I am quite happy for our team's victory. And I must say, Mr. Bass, I am rather...um...ummm... *Mojo: Proud, Finbarr! With the praise, and the pleasure, and the delight and- *Nelson: Cram it, monkey breath! Nobody cares how you define proud! *Mojo: Monkey breath?! That's it! I've had it with your sassy mouth-! *Evil Jimmy Clone: *snickering evilly in unison* *Nelson: Ok, then how about...THIS?! *(Nelson punches Mojo in the gut causing him to grunt, fall on his side and hold his gut in pain) *Nelson: Ha ha! *Finbarr: Oh, yes, proud. I am very PROUD of you, Mr. Bass. *Bubble Bass: Please, you'll make me blush. *Plankton: As much I love cruel sick jokes, I'm afraid I'm not joking when I say...I'll bet that Rube-dupe feels like a REAL joke himself right now. *Brikowski: Boy, I'll say. If I were still a licensed cop, I'd have arrested, then destroyed him, those Powerpuff Girls and the rest of Team FASTEX already! But this is our greatest victory yet! *Fuzzy: *laughing goofy* I LOVES a good celebration! Who wants to hear a ditty from Joe here? (referring to his banjo) *Eddy: Get real, Lumpkins. I'd rather hear Lumpy's violin or wear his underwear for a week. *Fuzzy: *soft gasp* his banjo Don't listen to him, Joe, I still thinks you play purty. Trivia * Since this is the 2000 season, the commentators on TV (ESPN) will be Bob Jenkins (now retired) & Benny Parsons (1941-2007). * The MRN Radio commentators for this wiki-race will be Mike Joy & Barney Hall (in the booth), and Eli Gold (Turns 1 & 2, Backstretch, Backstraightaway, and Turn #3) * The TV pit reporters (ESPN) will be Bill Weber, Dr. Jerry Punch, Marty Schneider, Matt Yocum, and Wally Dallenbach. * The radio pit reporters (MRN Radio) will be Winston Kelley, Jason Toy, Steve "The Postman" Post, Jim Phillips, Krista Voda, Kyle Rickey, Alex Hayden, Adam Alexander, and Jeff Streigle. * This is the fourth race of the NASCAR Playoff Series known as the "Chase For The Cup") * The Amity Park Speedway is a spoof of the North Wilkesboro Speedway. Amity Park Speedway (spoof of North Wilkesboro Speedway) * https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-8P6ra3qlsY Category:Browse